The Return of Rat Boy
by meguhanu
Summary: Patrick, aka Rat Boy, survived the explosion in the sewer. Now he's on the hunt to finish what he started, to get revenge on Dana. And he won't stop at nothing to get his claws on her flesh, but can Batman put an end to this terror once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was his entire fault. It was batman that ruined everything.

All Patrick saw were flames coming at him and his rats from the pit below.

"NO!" Patrick screamed. He and his rats turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Patrick just barely escaped the explosion by sliding down a hidden tunnel under the compound that he no longer called home.

He slid down further and further until he splashed down in a pool of sewer water. He gasped as he broke the surface of the water, inhaling the sweet air.

He made his way to the edge of the pool, pulling his soaking body from the water. He collapsed while catching his breath. Everything he worked for was now gone; his home, his collection, his pet rats, and his dignity.

He clenched his paw/fist tight in his hand, so tight that he started to bleed. He looked at the blood and smiled. He wanted _her_ blood.

"That bitch," he mumbled while sitting up. He had excellent timing to get away from the blast. None of his clothes or skin had been burned.

Patrick stood up and began his descent to the street above.

All he wanted to do was to give Dana a home and a friend that wouldn't abandon her in her time of need, but no. She had to try to escape. Then she pushed him over the edge by calling him a head case. That was the last straw. He was about to teach her a lesson, just like he did with the others he took, but then he was kicked hard from behind. It was the flying rat himself, Batman. He came to rescue the damsel in distress.

Patrick climbed higher and higher despite his wet clothes weighing him down, he pushed on.

He heard the sounds of the city getting closer and closer.

"Finally," he whispered trying not to attract attention to himself.

He peeked out of a pothole and saw the dark city of Gotham staring back at him.

He climbed out of a pothole in an alley. It was awhile since he hit the streets of Gotham.

Last time he was above ground, he was getting the chili for Dana and look how that turned out.

Patrick put his head down so his hat covered his face. He stayed within the shadows of the alley until the coast was clear.

He emerged onto the street passing by all sorts of people of all shape and size.

Most of them moved out of the way, thinking he was a hobo or some lost kid.

Patrick was walking by in a slow motion when the news on a local TV shop caught his eye. On the bottom of the screen was a headline entitled "GIRL SURVIVES EXPLOSION IN SEWER"

It was a live feed and Patrick stopped to watch in fascination.

The news woman was talking about Dana and Batman surviving the fire and what had happened down there.

Dana gave no comment while Terry was escorting her home.

He glared at the screen, clenching his teeth in anger.

"You're mine you traitor," whispered Patrick.

He knew Dana Tan very well, he knew where she went to school and he knew where she lived too.

It wasn't the perfect time to stop by to say hello. Patrick kept walking and walking. By this time he was shaking and might have caught a cold.

It was in the middle of the night. The full moon was shining its magical light on the city. Patrick looked up and down the street gathering his surroundings; he was now in the bad part of Gotham. These streets of Gotham were deserted by now.

Patrick made his way to sleep under a bridge but one big Joker blocked his path. He was about six foot five inches tall. He wore a red suit and tie with white face paint, red lipstick in the shape of a smile on his face.

"Hey there little man. Why did the Joker cross the road?" asked the Joker blocking Patrick's path.

"Get out of my way," hissed Patrick. His stare was down on the pavement.

The Joker laughed while flipping out a knife.

"You got to answer the joke otherwise you can't pass," said the Joker.

"Move," said Patrick. This time it was a command. A command the Joker didn't obey.

"Wrong answer," said the Joker.

The Joker made a move to stab Patrick, but Patrick side stepped, stomped on the Jokers foot, and grabbed the knife from the Joker, and kicked the Joker on the back sending the Joker flying in a garbage bin.

The bigger they are, the harder they fall.

Patrick made his way to the Joker, placing the knife under his chin.

"I'm not in the fucking mood to be bothered by you Bozo," said Patrick.

"Aw you made a mess dreg," laughed the Joker, tossing some trash off his suit, unaware of the seriousness of the situation.

Patrick smiled smugly and raised his stare to the Joker straight in the eyes. Now the Joker saw Patrick's full face.

The Joker wasn't smiling now. His eyes went wide with fear.

"What the fuck are you man? This is totally messed up. Are you some kind of mutant or something?" asked the Joker.

"Be thankful the mask you wear comes off, this is permanent," said Patrick.

"What the fuck is up with this? God didn't create you," said the Joker trying to inch away.

"You can tell that to him when you meet him," said Patrick.

With that said, he slid the blade across the Jokers throat, cutting the skin deep. It was a clean swipe.

Blood spurted everywhere on both the Joker and Patrick. The Joker was gagging and choking on his own blood.

The Joker tried clinging to Patrick, but Patrick just stood up and let the Joker slide down his coat, leaving a trail of blood all over Patrick's clothes.

Soon enough the choking stopped and the Joker laid dead in the trash.

"Joke's on you," said Patrick. He pocketed the knife and continued on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun peeked over the buildings of Gotham, signaling the start to another day. It certainly wasn't another normal day for a certain fair skinned black haired teenager.

Dana was just waking up in her heart shaped bed, looking out the window at the rays of sunshine splashing themselves into her room to give it a magical glow.

Dana stretched her skinny arms and legs as far as they could go as a loud yawn escaped her mouth.

She looked over to the left and saw the sun rising. She managed a week smile before she turned over cuddling deeper into her pillow, bringing the covers over her head, wanting sleep to take her once again.

"Dana?" came a voice from behind her door.

"Go away," Dana said with a hint of exhaustion in her voice.

"Honey it's time to get up," said her dad as he pushed the door open.

He was dressed in a tie and suit. It was obvious he was on his way to work.

"You've got to get to school otherwise you'll be late," said Mr. Tan.

"I don't want to go Dad," said Dana with a muffled voice from under the comforter.

"Dana I know you're still suffering from that incident in the sewer, but that was two months ago. It's time to let it go," said Mr. Tan.

"Dad, I know I'm safe and everything but I'm scared," said Dana.

"Terry is here to take you to school. He's waiting downstairs," said Mr. Tan.

"Terry is here? In our house?" asked Dana in surprise.

"Yes he is," answered Mr. Tan.

"I'm surprised you didn't rough him up like you did when I was missing," said Dana with a weak smile.

"Get dressed," said Mr. Tan. He stood and went to the door.

"And don't forget you have an appointment after school," said Mr. Tan.

Dana had been in therapy for the past couple of weeks to help her get over her PTSD.

"Got it dad, but at least I'm not a pill popper," said Dana.

"Yeah let's thank God for that," said Mr. Tan. He closed the door behind him while chuckling to himself.

Dana got out of bed, brushed her hair, put on her makeup and slipped into her usual attire, a skimpy light blue spaghetti strap short dress with black boots.

She gave herself a once over and met Terry downstairs and the two headed to school.

"Beautiful morning isn't it?" asked Terry while walking on the sidewalk.

"I never knew the sun could feel so good," said Dana holding Terry's hand. She lifted her head up to feel the nice warm sunshine on her face. She sighed deeply.

"You're safe now," said Terry giving her hand a squeeze.

"I know thanks to Batman," said Dana.

"God bless the Bat," said Terry smiling.

Unaware to the two teens, they were being watched from below the street.

Patrick was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, but he couldn't make his move with the boyfriend in the picture.

He had to wait until the darkness came. The darkness was his friend and his advantage.

"Bitch," he mumbled.

Terry and Dana got to Hamilton Hill High School soon and started the day.

Three o clock came fast and Dana was thankful the day was over. A lot of students from the school paper had come up to Dana wanting to interview her about the sewer adventures.

"It was more like a nightmare," said Dana, not wanting to talk about almost being killed.

"Everything that happened to me is personal and I don't want to talk to you about it," Dana said shunning the reporters.

"The people want to know! They have a right to know," said one of the students

"Lay off will ya?" asked Terry escorting Dana out of the school. He was practically playing body guard to Dana.

"Well shit on me. So much for getting the truth," said one of the students, who just turned and walked the other direction.

Terry's cell phone rang and Dana knew what was coming.

"Hello?" said Terry,

"Terry you're needed," said Bruce Wayne on the other end.

"Can't it wait a few minutes? I'm getting Dana home," said Terry.

"It's okay Terry. I've got to get to therapy anyway. You go ahead. I'll be alright. The office is four blocks away from here," said Dana.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" asked Terry.

"I'll be fine. I got daylight on my side," said Dana with a true smile.

"On my way," said Terry and he hung up the phone.

"This doesn't change anything. After I do my errand for Mr. Wayne, I'm coming over to your house," said Terry.

"I'll be waiting. Don't be late," said Dana.

Dana and Terry leaned in and shared a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you," said Terry.

"I love you too," said Dana.

"See ya," said Terry sprinting off to the parking lot to his motorcycle.

"See ya soon," said Dana. She too started to walk to the therapist office.

As soon as Dana started walking, a dark cloud settled on the city. It got pitch black really fast and Dana felt a sharp cold wind blow in her direction. She yelped in surprise, holding her skirt down against the wind.

She was about five minutes away from her destination when the sky broke and a torrential downpour found its' way down onto the city below.

"Well this is just great," said Dana to herself. She was soaked from head to toe in less than two minutes.

"Damn storms," said Dana.

She looked up into the sky.

"You got anything else for me?" asked Dana.

She took one step and before she knew what hit her, Dana felt a hand on her mouth and her body being dragged down an alley.

_Oh my god! What the fuck? Who is this person? _Dana thought.

Her back hit someone's chest and her survival instinct kicked in. She began kicking and struggling against this person. Was she going to be raped? Sold? Or even worse killed?

"Let me go," she said into the muffled hand. The hand was removed and in its' place she felt a cold piece of metal on her neck.

Instinctively she settled down. She didn't want to die in an alley with a cut throat.

"Whoever you are, there has to be a better way to get what you want. I can help you, just please let me go," said Dana. She didn't want to beg for her life.

"Hello Dana, remember me?" said a voice Dana knew very well indeed.

"Pa-Patrick?" she choked out.


End file.
